Alien Valky
Alien Valky Krie (バルキー星人 Baruky Seijin Valky Star-people) is an Valky Alien from the Showa Ultraman Universe. He came to this Earth to help conquer it with Alien Babarue. In his first two appearances he was used by GN1 and is currently used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Alien Valky is more of a mischief maker than an actual threat. He never takes anything seriously, and is normally the cause of the failures in Babarue's plans. He has a pet named Samekaijura, but it was killed, and . He seeks to make a name for himself in the universe, saying he wants "everyone to tremble at the mention of his name". He commonly supplants seemingly random Japanese into his sentences when he talks. He is known for taking figures of speech and answering then literally. He also gives really bad puns. History First Appearance Valky appeared on Earth, jokingly exclaiming it wasn't his intended destination, then said Oh Well! and went with it. He summoned Samekujira to destroy some things, then met Ultraman Belial. Belial offered him a place at his side. While initially refusing, Valky accepted, but said he had other business first. He proceeded to attempt to start the planned fight with Babarue disguised as Ultraman Leo. However, Belial interfered, preventing it. The real Ultraman Leo appeared, and ruined the plans. Valky and Babarue took on Leo, and Valky was comically put out quickly. When the fight was over, Valky tried to kill Makia, since he was a witness. He was doing well, until he was hit by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. He collapsed, then was knocked out boxing style by Windom. While Seven and the Father of Ultra fought Babarue, Valky shrunk down and hid in some bushes until they left. Second Appearane Valky appeared to spy on a couple on a romantic date. He revealed himself and killed the man in a boxing match. Suddenly, Ultraman Leo appeared in human form and beat him senseless. Valky grew big and attempted to step on Gen, but failed. Gen transformed into Leo, and proceeded to beat him again. Valky attempted to fight some more, but was forced to retreat when Leo hit him with a Leo kick. Valky shrunk down and narrowly escaped. Third Appearance Valky reappeared after a long absence in Manila, where he appeared to settle unfinished business with Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon (thought what they did to him is not known.) Valky ran up and repeatedly bashed at Jazz Gigan's head with his Valky Ring. Garbage Monster then fired his Debris Stream against Valky, to which Valky retaliated by firing energy blasts against him. Garbage Monster and Valky then battled each other for a bit, before then Valky fell over due to Garbage Monster gut-punching at him and then stomping on him. Garbage Monster then grabbed Valky and threw him at 15Goji, temporarily knocking him out. Following Garbage Monster's, Jazz Gigan's and Blues Megalon's retreat, Valky got back up only then to find himself with 15Goji. Valky fired some energy blasts at him, only for 15Goji to blast his atomic breath at him. Valky was hit bad, so he teleported aways, retreating. As Valk reached the sea however, Oil Drinker appeared and chased him, causing him to swim away from the kaiju. Fourth Appearance Alien Valky made a brief appearance where he attacked Tokyo and beat some people up in the streets, only for Haise to show up. The two battled for a while, but Haise ended up getting the upper hand and tearing against Alien Valky, eventually wounding Valky and forcing him to retreat. Abilities *'Size Change:' Alien Valky can alter his size between a human and a giant at any time. *'Teleportation:' Alien Valky can teleport anywhere he pleases. However it is limited in range, requires recharge. *'Energy Blasts:' Alien Valky can fire a rapid succession of light blue blasts from the tiny gem on his forehead. *'Valky Ring:' Alien Valky carries around a bladed hook as a weapon. It's assumed this is his fishing rod. Weaknesses *'Getting Beaten Up:' Is weak to getting the crap beaten out of him. Quotes Trivia * Valky is the Japanese pronunciation of Valkyrie. * Valky's suit was originally meant to be a test suit for Ultraman Leo, hence the Color Timer. Alien Babarue also shares this role. * Alien Valky was originally used in his first two appearances by Ghido but is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Insane Category:Minor Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)